A high field multinuclear NMR instrument, specifically, a JEOL GX 270 (operating at 63 kG), is requested. This instrument would be used 75% of the time by a major user group. Research projects to be carried out using the requested instrument include: 1) peptide conformations and interactions with membranes (Gierasch); 2) a study using 31P NMR of the bound nucleotides of TPN-specific isocitrate dehydrogenase; 3) stereoselective natural product syntheses; and 4) studies of the reactions of unsaturated azines.